Sayonara
by Reyshia Moon Morningstar
Summary: Yuki becomes ill. Everyone in Yuki's life will experience the fragile bond between life and death. Rated T for character death and and semi graphic depiction of blood in some chapters.
1. Just a Little cough

Chapter 1: Just A Little Cough

Constructive reviews are great - flames are not.

All characters' thoughts are italicized, underlined, and in bold print (all at the same time)

Just a quick note: 0 degrees Celsius = 32 degrees Fahrenheit (for anyone who does not use the metric system.)

========================Just A Little Cough========================

Shuichi has permanently moved in with Yuki, not that Yuki was complaining anymore, even though he didn't have much choice in the matter. They eventually moved into a regular house, because Yuki thought it would be a good idea seeing as two people don't require that much space. Which actually meant that the landlord who owned the apartments had kicked them out because he was homophobic? Shuichi had thought it would be cute to get a regular house instead of another apartment. After that things went smoothly for them… well, as smooth as things can go for those two. Of course, things can and do, often change.

Yuki and Shuichi were spending a quiet evening at home. Or rather, Yuki wished Shuichi would shut up for a change. Shuichi's antics were seriously irritating the young novelist.

Yuki was attempting to finish another novel; attempting being the key word. Unfortunately for him, Shuichi had just noticed the thick blanket of snow covering the ground outside their home and was eagerly pointing it out to the weary writer. How he had not noticed it last night during the heavy blizzard, Yuki did not want to know.

"Hey Yuki, look! It's snowing!"

"That's nice, Shuichi," Yuki said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Can we go outside?" Shuichi asked, clearly not noticing Yuki's obvious annoyance.

"Dummy, it's freezing outside," Yuki replied, getting more frustrated by the second.

"But I want to play in the snow!" Shuichi whined, turning his famous puppy eyes onto his lover. Sadly, for Shuichi that is, Yuki was nearly immune to the trick by now, and all he earned was a harsh look.

"Shuichi, I am not going outside while it's 0 degrees Celsius just because you want to act like a dumb brat!" Anyone everyone else would have noticed the annoyed tone of Yuki's voice and got the message to shut up, but not Shuichi. He just never let up.

"But Yuki…" Shuichi whined.

"Shut up!" Yuki half yelled at his infuriating lover.

"But Y-" Shuichi didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying before Yuki cut him off.

"One more 'But Yuki!' from you, and I swear I'll lock you out of this house." Shuichi was shocked by this statement.

"Yuki, you wouldn't!"

"Just try me," Yuki replied to Shuichi in his you-better-take-me-seriously tone. Shuichi, stubbornly, tried once more to persuade Yuki, but he'd reached the final straw for the novelist and Yuki finally snapped.

"That's it!" Yuki dragged Shuichi by the back of his shirt to the front door, wrenched it open, and tosses him into the snow. Before Shuichi could react, the door slammed shut, and a small click suggested that it had been locked.

_**'Peace and quiet at last,' **_Yuki thought as he smirked slightly, but just as he sat down to finish writing the phone began to ring. Yuki growled and snatched the phone from its stand.

"Do I even want to know who this is?" Yuki asked, deeply annoyed.  
>"YOU ASSHOLE!"<br>Yuki smirked – he'd know that voice anywhere.  
>"You said you wanted to play in the snow Shuichi, so go play in the snow," Yuki replied still very annoyed, but also slightly amused.<br>"YOU SON OF A-" Yuki hangs up before Shuichi can finish ranting.  
>Yuki reached for his computer just as the phone rang again. Rolling his eyes, he picked it up. He was in no mood to deal with any more of Shuichi's whiny rants, but he knew it would probably be even worse if he didn't go ahead and pick up the phone. Thinking it was Shuichi, he sharply stated, "I'm not letting you back in, idiot."<p>

"Now is that any way to talk to your big sister?" came Mika's annoyed reply. She didn't like Yuki's attitude, not that anyone ever does.

"Hello, Mika," Yuki replied, his voice still oozing with annoyance, though he was almost relieved it was her and not Shinichi.

"Why do you sound hoarse again?" Mika questioned. Yuki could almost see the concerned look she was bearing.

"Sore throat," he lied, hoping it would be enough to satisfy her, but apparently it wasn't.

"Again?" Mika replied, sounding less than convinced.

"I was yelling at the brat a minute ago and it aggravated it," Yuki stated in his usual matter-of-fact tone. Mika still was far from convinced.

"What about the chest pain?" she continued to question.

"I was coughing a lot from a cold," Yuki replied.

"3 coughing spells in one month?" He could hear the frown in Mika's voice.

"It was just a little cough. Quit bothering me," Yuki said, getting more and more annoyed.

"'A little cough' my ass! That was 3 'little' coughs in the same month! Have you even seen a doctor since this started?" she asked, her concern nearly palpable.

"Don't need to. Thanks for caring! Bye!" Yuki replied and quickly hung up before Mika could question him further. He knew Mika was only looking out for him, for his own good, but she could still be far too nosy sometimes.

_**'Better go check on the brat.'(Thought format)**_ Yuki thought as he walked to the front door. Yuki unlocked and opened the door just as Shuichi was about to attempt to kick the door down. Shuichi shoved a piece of paper in Yuki's face on his way in that said 'YOU BIG JERK!' Yuki ignored it, seeing as he was used to most of Shuichi's antics by now.

"Don't even start, damn brat. I warned you." Yuki stated as he turned toward his desk. Shuichi, being far too quick to forgive and worried about how worn out his lover had seemed recently, offered to make Yuki dinner.

"I'm not hungry. I ate while you were outside," Yuki quickly turned him down. Shuichi frowned– he knew that wasn't true- but he quickly shrugged it off

"Then let's watch a movie," Shuichi offered, since Yuki's habit of constantly wearing himself out was a great cause of concern for him, especially recently. Shuichi hoped that doing something together would make Yuki feel better.

"Nope, I'm-" Yuki was cut off as a harsh coughing fit overtook him, but he quickly recovered, "-I'm busy."

"Yuki?" Shuichi frowned, taking a step towards him, concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine, it's just-" Yuki sank into his chair as another coughing fit bombarded him relentlessly. He looked paler than he had a minute ago. "-Just a little cough," Yuki said weakly.

"No it's not - this happens all the time. You are always tired, and you haven't been eating. I'm really worried about you, Yuki!" Shuichi replied, practically in tears at this point  
>"Shuichi, I'm fine." Yuki attempted to convince his lover, but his attempt was in vain as another coughing fit caused him to tremble.<p>

"See, you are not okay!" Shuichi shouted, extremely concerned for his lover. He had never had this many fits in a row before, and his skin was nearly transparent. "I think we should call-" He was cut off as Yuki gave off a couple of painful, oddly wet sounding coughs. Red dripped from his hand that was covering his mouth and into his lap. Shuichi realized what it was in an instant - blood.

Horrified, Shuichi ran to the phone as Yuki continued to gasp for air, and quickly dialed a number. Thankfully, it was picked up on the first ring.

"Segutchi-san!" He nearly shouted his voice unnaturally high with fear as he continued to watch Yuki's struggles.  
>Seguchi-san<p>

"Shin-"

Shuichi frantically cut him off, "Yuki is coughing up blood and-"

"I'll be right there," Tohma hurriedly replied before Shuichi could finish what he was saying. Tohma abruptly hung up and rushed over. With nothing else he could do, Shuichi put down the phone and went back to Yuki's side, trying to think of ways to make him more comfortable. They didn't have to wait long as Tohma suddenly barged through the door a couple of minutes later. Together, they managed to get Yuki out the door and into the car, and after making him as comfortable as possible, sped off to the hospital.


	2. Bad News

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 2 Bad News ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

.

_**I shouldn't have ignored this for so long. Shuichi does not need this after everything else that's already happened.' **_Yuki thought.

"…"

"Damnet …" Yuki grumbled, still not registering the doctor who was staring at him with a small frown.

"Yuki?" The doctor tried again to get his attention.

Yuki jumped slightly and said apologetically, "Sorry doctor. Guess I spaced out for a second there."

"Do you do that a lot?" The doctor questioned.

"No, I'm just frustrated.," Yuki stated.

The doctor looked at Yuki's chart. "You've been coughing up blood?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Yuki rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"How many times have you coughed up blood?"

"A few times a week since the beginning of this month."

"Did it begin suddenly?" The doctor asked as he made a few notes on his clipboard.

"The blood? Yes. The bad cough started last month and has been gradually getting worse."

A few more notes. "Is the cough worse at night?"

"I don't notice any difference," Yuki replied, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"Have you had any other symptoms?"

"I've been having chest pain, I'm tired a lot, I've been losing weight, I get short of breath very easily, and I sometimes get very hoarse," Yuki listed quickly as the doctor wrote furiously to keep up. The doctor frowned again, as he looked over his notes, before he looked back up at Yuki.

"I would like to schedule some tests to see if we can figure out the cause of your symptoms. Will that be OK?"

"Anything to figure out what the hell is going on," Yuki grumbled.

The tests were scheduled for a few days later. After Yuki had what he considered to be a very aggravating set of tests done he goes home to wait for the results. Yuki ended up having to have more tests done because they found something that didn't look right.

================================At Yuki's house==================================

Shuichi and Yuki are watching a movie. Shuichi had been concerned since the hospital visit the week before.

"Yuki, what did they say about the-"

"I don't know yet. I didn't get the results from the test back."

"When are you going to get them?"

"Hell if I know. Just shut up and watch the movie," Yuki said and rolled his eyes again. He was really getting sick of all the questions.

A few minutes later the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Yuki stood up and grabbed the phone.

"I'm calling from the hospital I need to speak with an Eiri Yuki"  
>"Speaking." Yuki said shortly.<p>

"We have your test results back and would like to see you as soon as possible. Would tomorrow at 3pm be all right? There are a few things we need to go over with you," the person on the other end of the line said.  
><em><span><strong>'Oh crap, there was something wrong after all.' <strong>_Yuki thought with a frown. He glanced at Shuichi, who still appeared to be engrossed in the movie.

"3:00 p.m. tomorrow is fine," He finally replied.

"We will see you at three then. Have a good day," There was a small click as the hospital hung up. Yuki stood still, the phone in a death grip as he tried to figure out what this could mean, but when nothing came to him, he went back to his lover and sat back down next to him, shrugging off Shuichi's questioning look by putting an arm around him. Let him have one more day of peace.  
>Yuki went to the doctor's office the next day. He was showed to a room where he waited; skimming random magazines, until the door opened and the doctor came inside.<p>

"Yuki, my name is Doctor Nackamorah."

"Yeah, whatever. So what did the tests say?" Yuki asked impatiently.

"The results from the biopsy confirmed that the growth in your lungs is cancerous." Nackamorah cut right to the chase.

Yuki was so shocked the he didn't hear when the doctor was trying to inform him of what type of cancer it was. Realizing that his patient was spacing out, the doctor tapped a counter sharply and asked loudly, "Yuki? Yuki, are you still with me?"

"Huh?" Yuki blinked, snapping back into the present. "Sorry Nakamorah Sensei…I must have spaced out for a second there. Are you serious? Do I really have...?"  
>"Yes, I'm afraid you do."<p>

"How bad is it?"

"You'll need to have more exams done to see what stage it is. However, I think it would be best to tell your family as soon as possible."

Yuki frowned; his eyes seemed darker than they were 10 minutes ago, just before he was told the diagnosis. "I know. I'll tell them when I get back.

"Yuki, remember what I said about the…"

"I got it. I'll quit smoking." Yuki growled, snatching his jacket before stomping out of the room.

The doctor sighed – he really hated his job sometimes.

Meanwhile, Shuichi, Mika, and Tohma were in the waiting room.

"Hey Tohma, is Yuki going to be ok?" Shuichi asked, his eyes watery with worry for his boyfriend.

"I don't know, Shuichi. All I can say is don't expect anything good."

"This is my fault again. I know it." Shuichi covered his face with his hands, curling into a tight ball on his chair.

Tohma sighs, "No Shuichi, it isn't your fault. It never was, and I shouldn't have blamed you in the first place."  
>Shuichi, noticing Mika's tenseness, cautiously asked,"Um, Mika? Are you alright?"<br>"I'm sorry, Shuichi. I just don't want to talk right now." She replied, her voice abnormally shaky.

Yuki walked out at that moment, saving them from any awkwardness. He looks pale and even more tired than he was before. Shuichi looks up.

Tohma out of concern tries to ask Yuki what's wrong."

"I'm going home now. Come on brat." Yuki interrupted, refusing to look at Shuichi.  
>"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned, not liking how tense his lover seemed to be.<p>

"I said let's go," Yuki snapped, as he quickly walked out of the room. Shuichi jumped up and ran after him. Tohma looked at Mika, who hadn't even looked up. He approached her and took her hand, gently rubbing her shaking palm.  
>"Come on, let's go home. There's nothing else we can do here," Tohma said gently. Mika slowly picked herself up, and together they made their way out of the room.<p>

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Later, At Tohma's House+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Tohma, I'm worried about Yuki. He just-"

"I'm concerned too Mika, but Eiri won't talk about it if we get on his case. He'll talk when he's ready to."

_**'I don't like that look on **__**Eiri**__**'s face,'**_ Tohma thought to himself as he continued to comfort Mika. 'Whatever the doctor told him wasn't good'

=====================================Author's Note ====================================

Tohma has always been sharp throughout the series, at least when something is affecting Yuki, so I had him immediately being suspicious of Yuki's health. The brief dialogue was a reference to the episode where Yuki has to be hospitalized after vomiting or spitting up blood. Originally during that episode they blamed Shuichi for it because they assumed Shuichi was causing Eiri too much stress. The 'It was never your fault' was meant to be Tohma's way of apologizing for putting all the blame on Shuichi during that episode because it was actually Yuki remembering what happened with Kitazowah that initially caused the stress.

Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and tactful critique will be appreciated. Thank you for continuing to read Sayonara. I hope you enjoy the story!

P.S In anime that have something to do with doctors and probably in Japan in general to it is not uncommon for a doctor to be referred to as sensei or san.


	3. Why didn't you tell me?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 3 Why Didn't You Tell Me ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuki was home alone after Shuichi left for the recording studio. Originally, Shuichi wanted to stay home because he was worried about Yuki, but with K's persuasive methods and Yuki insisting he was fine, he finally left for the studio. Yuki was now by himself trying to think of a more tactful way to explain about the cancer, because he knew that it wasn't something he could just blurt out without causing everyone around him to lapse into seizures or heart attacks. And honestly, one sick person was already more than enough.

Yuki sighed as he sat down at his desk, wearily resting his head in his hands. 'Damnit, this is going to destroy Shuichi, especially with how sensitive he is, and Tohma is most likely going to blame Shuichi for this.' Yuki couldn't stop the anger welling up inside him at the memory of what had happened when he returned from New York after Shuichi had found him again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Yuki's Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuki had just gotten back from New York after his disappearance and was currently in a fight with Tohma over his relationship with Shuichi.

"You just don't get it Eiri - that boy is not good for you," Tohma growled, his eyes blazing furiously. Why couldn't Yuki see how much Shuichi was destroying him?

Eiri, as calmly as he could despite his frustration, stated, "Listen Seguchi - My personal relationships are none of your concern. Shuichi is my lover. I will not change my mind on this, no matter what you say, so back down."

In the heat of the moment, Tohma said the one thing he never should have, especially not around Yuki, "It's his fault all this happened to begin with, Eiri."

Yuki, unable to take Tohma's behavior towards Shuichi anymore, swung his fist into Tohma's face. The latter staggered back, a hand over his nose as his own hand clenched at his side. Yuki was breathing hard and fast in clear anger, and Tohma hesitated, unsure of what Yuki would do, but was surprised when he encountered words instead of more violence.

"Seguchi - If I ever hear you talk about Shuichi like that again, I swear it will be the end of you. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE TOHMA SEGUCHI!"

Tohma, still wary of Yuki's surprisingly hard fist, simply gave him a hard stare before walking out the door. Furious about the punch Mika stalked up to Yuki, very much intending to give him an equally livid bruise, but was stopped when Tohma told her to leave it alone, considering he knew he had stepped out of line. Mika still decided to yell at Yuki, who listened calmly for two seconds before he slammed the door in her face.

It was not until much later that Tohma found out exactly what happened in New York and how wrong about everything he actually was.  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++End Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++<p>

Yuki, wanting to take his mind off of that particular memory, decided to do research on Small cell lung carcinoma, or small cell lung cancer. He also looked over the medical file and test results the doctor gave him, needing to know the information whether he liked it or not.

The phone rang, and Yuki walked into to the other room to answer it.

"Eiri-san, what happened at the hospital?" Tohma's voice was riddled with concern.

Yuki cut him off anyway, "Seguchi, I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Tohma could hear the annoyance in Yuki's voice, clear as day. He knew Yuki won't wouldn't talk about it if people tried to force him, so he decided to leave it be for now.

"I understand Eiri, but at least promise you'll tell us what's going on when you're ok with talking about it."

Yuki decided to relent to that much. "Got it. I promise," Yuki said as he hung up the phone before Tohma could say anything else.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time Skip+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A few hours after leaving, Shuichi returned as his usual hyper self. "Yuki, I'm back!" came the chipper voice of Yuki's lover.

"I'm in the living room," Yuki answered back. No sooner than Yuki, answered he was mercilessly glomped by Shuichi. Yuki smiles one of his rare, just-for-Shuichi-when-he's-not-pissed-off-at-the brat smiles.

"Hey Yuki, what's your new novel going to be about?" Shuichi asks in the chipper tone Yuki hasn't heard since the hospital visit two months ago.

"Just the typical action romance," Yuki answered back, glad to see that Shuichi was doing better, but still knowing that he wouldn't be able to delay the inevitable much longer.

"Hey Yuki, can I use your computer for something?" Shuichi asked.

"Sure, just don't download anything," Yuki replied back, deciding that he could wait just a little longer to tell Shuichi.

About ten minutes later, while Yuki was watching a movie on the couch, Shuichi, still on Yuki's laptop, happened to glance off to the side and see a file Yuki left on the table. The file is open, and since Shuichi was curious by nature and the file had Yuki's name on it, he looked inside it. What was within, however, shocked him so much he couldn't even think. Yuki walked in to see Shuichi staring at the medical file he was given with shocked disbelief. With just five little words, Shuichi makes Yuki realize he should have never delayed his news.

"Why didn't you tell me?"


	4. I'm sorry

Chapter 4: Im sorry

This chapter was collaboration by me and Heihachi- Katayama.

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I wrote myself into a corner with this one, but  
>I can promise you the next chapter is going to be much longer.<p>

Shuichi's reaction to Yuki's news will be saved for the next chapter.

============================_I'm Sorry_===============================

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki could tell by the way Shuichi said it, that he had hurt him a lot worse by keeping it a secret.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi. I just didn't know how to tell you," Yuki tried to explain.

"What do you mean you didn't know how to tell me?" Shuichi was practically yelling at this point.

"What did you want me do, walk straight up and go' Hi Shuichi! – oh, by the way, I have lung cancer'," Yuki yelled back.

"WELL IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER THAN FINDING OUT FROM YOU LEAVING YOUR MEDICAL FILES SCATTERED ALL OVER THE TABLE!" Shuichi yelled back at Yuki. At this, Yuki had enough.

"GODAMMNIT SHUICHI! I JUST FOUND OUT I'M NOT RESPONDING TO ANY TREATMENTS! I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!"

The room suddenly became silent as a grave. Shuichi stumbled back out of sheer shock. If the stumbling was any indication that yelling about the uselessness of the treatments wasn't the best way to tell him about it, the fact that Shuichi was on the brink of tears was.

"Yuki…what do you mean you're not responding?" Shuichi asked tentatively, taking a step towards his lover. Yuki sighed and looked down, suddenly finding a spot on the floor to be very interesting. There was a short silence as the information slowly sunk in. Shuichi's eyes slowly widened in horror.

"You don't mean…."

"Yes," Yuki's head slowly rose until he was looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes, "Shuichi….I'm dying."


	5. WHAT THE HELL!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((WHAT THE HELL)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yuki's head slowly rose until he was looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Shuichi….I'm dying."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What? No way! You said you were fine! I mean you haven't coughed or anything in forever," Shuichi frantically replied, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

Yuki sighed, "Shuichi, I'm sorry, I just-"

Shuichi cut Yuki off before he could say anything else.

"When were you going to tell me any of this, or were you ever going to tell me any of this?" Shuichi burst into tears. Yuki froze, unable to think of anything that could cheer him up. Instead, he slowly wrapped his arms around Shuichi's trembling form, whispering in his ear.

"Forgive me, Shuichi, please… I don't know why or how this happened, but I can't stand seeing you in this much pain. I will always be there for you. I will never leave you. Please remember that…"

Yuki's voice broke as he finished his small speech and he simply hugged Shuichi tighter. They sat in near silence for most of the night, simply enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies, unwilling to let go. There was no knowing how many more nights they could spend with each other, and they were determined to spend as much time together as they could.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((The Next Day))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After what happened the night before, Shuichi was too mentally and physically exhausted to be able to deal with K and his antics, so he decided to call Tohma to tell him he would not be able to go to N.G. for the next few days. Tohma frowned slightly at the shakiness of his voice, but asked no questions and called the other band members to cancel all practices. It was rare for Shuichi to miss a day, so he didn't want to take this chance away from him.

Yuki left his house and went to N.G, deciding that it couldn't be put off anymore. He stepped into N.G, trying to ignore the slight headache that had emerged seemingly from nowhere. It had to be nerves; only they could mess him up this much. He walked up to the studio, where K was working on something at a desk.

"Hey… K? Go tell Mika, Tatsuha, and Tohma I need to talk to them. It's important."

"Why Yuki? You sound like someone just gave you a death sentence!" K grinned.

Yuki winced, "Something like that…"

"Eh?" The smile dropped from K's face.

"Just tell them, K."

K frowned – something seemed seriously wrong here. Yuki was acting so…strange. Nonetheless, he followed the request and brought those mentioned to the room.

"Yuki, what's this about?" Tohma questioned, concern and suspicion evident in his voice about Shuichi's call earlier. Yuki never came to the studio when Shuichi was not there. Not knowing any nice way to say it, Yuki just got right to the point.

"I have lung cancer."

Tohma couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Are you sure?" Tohma can't help but question, hoping there might be some mistake or mix up.

Yuki sharply replied, "Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't lie about something like this." Mika was too shocked to respond and Tatsuha recoiled within himself. Tohma frowned, "Does Shuichi know?" he asked tentatively.

Yuki replied with, "Yes, he was the first I told. He got so upset the stress made him sick."

"Damn Shuichi," Tohma spat out bitterly.

Yuki growled and stormed out before he could give in to his urge to strangle Tohma within an inch of his life.

Tatsuha sharply scolds Tohma, "That wasn't fair to Shuichi - you always blame him when something goes wrong with Yuki. It's a wonder Yuki hasn't clobbered you already. I certainly wouldn't blame him for it."

Tatsuha leaves to go call his father since Yuki still refused to talk to him.

"I'm going home now," Mika stated just before leaving.

Tohma sighed and thought to himself, _**'Me and my big mouth again.'**_

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ooooh - Tohma falling back into an old rut (if you know what I mean), and how is Yuki's father going to take the news? All this and more in the next chapter!

Special thanks to Akita aka Sesshomarus luvr for your review – you inspired me to keep writing this story. Please excuse for mixing up Tohma's name so many times before I will make sure I get the name right from now on. Feel to check out my profile anytime, and I apologize for the shortness.


	6. Oh great its you

Chapter 6: Oh great it's you

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Great it's you)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After yesterday's events, Yuki was hoping to spend a quiet evening with Shuichi,  
>as soon as he got back from NG that was. Sadly, a knock at the door put an end to those plans, and Yuki was quite unhappy when he discovered who had had the nerve to disturb his evening when he didn't want to be bothered.<p>

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Yuki's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"What the hell do you want?" Yuki angrily questioned the offending person, who just so happened to be the last person he ever wanted to see, his father, Uesugi senior.

"Your brother called me," Mr. Uesugi replied matter-of-factly, like he had a right to be there whether Yuki liked it, or not. This only served to further increase Yuki's annoyance.

"Well, how nice." Yuki replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"Care to guess what the call was about, Eiri?" Yuki's father questioned, sounding both offended and hurt.  
>"Tatsuha not being able to keep his mouth shut?" Yuki guessed, his voice still filled with bitter sarcasm.<p>

"This isn't funny Yuki! When were you going to tell me?" Yuki doesn't miss the obvious hurt and pain in his father's tone. He suddenly realized that as much as he disliked the way his father tried to decide how his life was going to go, there were still some things that he shouldn't keep from the rest of his family, least of all his father.

"I guess we could catch up a bit while you're here. I will warn you though, one bad remark to or about Shuichi, our living arrangements, or our relationship and you're out of here," Yuki stated in such a way that made it perfectly clear that there was no room for debate.

"Agreed," Yuki's father replied. As much as he didn't like Yuki's lifestyle, he didn't want to be shut out anymore, especially not with what was happening to Yuki.

After that, they spent a few hours doing as Yuki had said, and catching up. Since it had been three years since they'd last spoken, there were many things to catch up on, and so to avoid overloading themselves on new information they began with simple small talk about what had been going on in the last few months.

While they were talking, Shuichi returned from NG Studios.

"Yuki, I'm back!" Shuichi shouted in his usual high pitched voice, the sound of it making the elder Uesugi wince.

"I noticed, you damn brat," Yuki snarkily replied to the boy.

"You're so mean, Yuki!" Shuichi said, faking a hurt tone.

"Whatever you dumb brat." Yuki replied back in his usual I-don't-care tone, before stating, "Now sit down and shut up, I have company."

"Oh God, not Tohma again, he hates me!" Shuichi said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Aw, do you really think so low of me, Shuichi? I'm quite hurt, and a bit offended!" Tohma said in a mock hurt tone after randomly jumping up from behind the couch Yuki and Shuichi were sitting on. Shuichi jumpped, startled, Yuki face palms, and Uesugi Sr. just looks on, slightly amused and wondering how Tohma was still able to do things like that without anyone noticing.

"Seguchi, what the hell are you doing here?" Yuki snarled.

"K wants Shuichi for something," replied Tohma smartly.

"Aw man, not again!" Shuichi whined, before reluctantly leaving.

"Well, now that that's done, I should be getting back to the studio." said Tohma, before leaving as well.

"How is it that you deal with this every day?" asked Uesugi Sr.

"Tohma breaks into my house like that all the time. I'm used to it by now. However, as far as Shuichi is concerned, there's no special trick for dealing with it, I just do. That's how it's supposed to be with people you care about, like lovers. And of course, you'r family," Yuki said, punctuating the last word. His father easily understood the point he was trying to make, and says, "I'm sorry Yuki." Yuki took one look at his father and knew he meant it, so he let the subject drop  
>"Seriously though Eiri, how do you deal with that every day?" Uesugi Sr. asked, still sounding confused on the matter.<p>

"It's entertaining," Yuki said, and his father chuckles slightly.

"That is, I suppose, one way to look at it," Yuki's father said, looking amused.

"I always was the weird one in the family," Yuki replied.

"Eiri, even with all this, that title still goes to Tatsuha" said Uesugi Sr., and Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at his father's words.

"So, how long are you staying for?" asked Yuki.

"Only a week, I can't afford to be away from the temple. I just wanted to check on you, and see if you were doing any better. I'm staying with Mika and Tohma, in case you need to reach me while I'm here." said Uesugi Sr.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I think there are still a few things we need to sort out, but right now it's getting late, and I'm tired," Yuki told his father. Uesugi Sr. nodded, before saying, "I will be by tomorrow then, if that's okay."

"I'd rather it be the day after. I'd like to spend one undisturbed evening at home, preferably with the brat." said Yuki, a small smile on his face. Uesugi Sr. chuckles before stating, "Alright Eiri, I'll see you later." Uesugi Sr. then left the home, leaving Yuki by himself.

Yuki, home alone and bored decided to do some picking up. He stumbled across a ridiculous looking book he'd seen Shuichi reading.

'The brat can read! I have to see this.' Yuki thought to himself.

He started reading the book only to find it was not a book, but a journal that Shuichi apparently wrote in. Yuki, still bored, began to read even more of it.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Shuichi's Journal++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yuki seems to be feeling a bit better recently, or at least he's not having any trouble with symptoms right now. I wonder how long this will last? I can't lose Yuki, I just couldn't stand it! DAMMIT! I hate being so helpless! If only the cancer could stay in remission for good. Still, with the cancer not doing anything he should still be here for a while so I'm feeling a bit optimistic at the moment. I hope this means that Yuki will be here for a while longer. Whoa, look at the time! I have to go before K drags me to the studio at gunpoint again.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++End Journal++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

'I hope so too Shuichi, I really do,' Yuki thought to himself.

Some hours later Shuichi returned from N.G studios, still his usual chipper self.

"Yuki, I'm back!" came the sound of Yuki's infuriating, annoying, yet still cute lover.

"I heard you brat," Yuki said in his usual gruff manner before grumbling in a quieter way, "and so did half the neighborhood."

"Yuki, you're so mean." Shuichi whined out.

"Shut up bra…" Yuki was cut off by a soft cough.

"Yuki, are you-" before Shuichi could finish the question Yuki gives a series of painful, wet sounding coughs. As Yuki pulled his hand away from his mouth it was revealed that there were flecks of blood. Shuichi immediately called the hospital and then ran back to his beloved's side.


	7. Sayonarra

Chapter 7

Solomonssavior actually wrote this chapter for me because I was having trouble with the ending.

+++++++++++++++++++++Sayonara++++++++++++++++++

They sped down the highway with the lights blaring and the siren screeching horribly. Warning that someone was in jeopardy. He sat beside a man in his late thirties who looked indescribably young and old at the same time. He had a deep five o'clock shadow oddly matched with young, alert eyes set in heavy, stressed wrinkles.

Shuichi spent the entire ambulance ride shifting nervously, his eye puffy and red and swollen.

The ambulance driver looked ahead, "Ya know, kid, I don't know who he is to you, but you can't just fall apart. I know it's hard, but he needs you."

He sniffled. "My name's Shuichi. I'm not a kid. He's Yuki. He's _my _Yuki. I'll never let him go." He told the man through his tears. He was truly frightened that he may have to learn to let go, but of course, he'd never give up.

The man was taken aback by Shuichi's resolve to never let "_his"_ Yuki go. Things like that never work out well... when the time comes. For these young men, the time was coming fast. For them, time was practically evaporating with every passing minute. "You shouldn't worry about things like that."

Shuichi couldn't speak for a few minutes and when he did his breath came out in a sobbing gasp. "What do I do? How–? How can I help him? Please. Tell me." He begged.

The man sighed and looked forward. "Smile. As much as you can. Just keep him talking and keep smiling. We're here now. You wont be able to go with him when the doctors rush him, but outside you'll be beside him. There's tissues on the dash. He'll need you now."

Yuki needed him? How ironic when Shuichi just wanted to cling to Yuki and be comforted. Held. Loved. Anything. He opened his door and bolted faster than the driving E.M.T. around the ambulance and waiting for the door to swing open resolving himself to see Yuki again. He plastered a strained smile onto his face.

Nothing could prepare him to see Yuki being wheeled out of the ambulance, blood still spattered on his torn shirt and the corners of his mouth, and practically translucent in his pallor.

"Yuki," Shuichi called his name like a plea, and watched in horror as Yuki struggled stubbornly to grab his hand, "Yuki. Yuki. I love you, Yuki. Can you hear me, Yuki?"

Yuki's barely audible reply caused blood to slip down his cheek as he turned toward him. He smiled back weakly. "Hear you, Shu-ichi. I–'m sorry. Scared you. So sorry, baby." His speech was slurred as he stuttered out a reply. He heard a nurse as they rushed into the hospital, telling people to prepare a cat-scan.

Shuichi smiled as he sucked in a high pitched breath. "Oh, you did scare me, but that's okay. You're going to be okay now Yuki. They'll help you. Everyone will be here soon, to see you. We love you, Yuki. I love you. " The nurse interrupted him.

"Sir, you can't go past this checkpoint. The E.M.T. will escort you back." She told him as she left with Yuki."

+++++++++++++++++++++++Later+++++++++++++++++++

He was in the waiting room with Tatsuha, Mr. Uesugi, Tohma, Mika and Hiro when the nurse finally came in, looking apologetic and sad.

Mr. Uesugi regarded her harshly. "Where's my son?"

She rubbed her hands together and looked him in the eye. "You're son is in an ICU room, waiting for you. Where's Mr. Shindou."

Shuichi perked up, "I'm here. Is Yuki okay?"

"You're his primary beneficiary. You're his emergency contact."

Shuichi began to cry. "Why are you telling me this?"

She touched his shoulder lightly as a doctor Shuichi hadn't even noticed stepped forward with a chart. "I'm sorry. There's no easy way to tell you this. In his medical records, he's requested that you and his family see him, to say goodbye in this event."

"Event?" Tohma questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Yuki realized this may happen. The cancer has spread to his liver. His organs are all failing and he's declining rapidly. In this situation, he asked to be taken off any type of medical support. According to his CAT scan though, his parietal lobe in his brain is almost completely destroyed. He's barely capable of speech or writing because of the damage, but we can't remove him from life support without his direct consent or consent from his power of attorney. That's why-"

Shuichi shook uncontrollably as he fell to his knees. "I WILL NEVER give you permission to KILL Yuki!" He screamed. "No! No, no, no..."

Hiro pulled Shuichi up. "Dude, listen to me."

His eyes wandered from the floor as his hysteria subsided. "Hiro?"

"Listen to me. You need to go see Yuki. Shuichi, listen, and go tell him goodbye. He's hurting and waiting for _you!_ You should... You haveto let him die."

Shuichi cried and clung to Hiro for a few minutes. Hiro, ever protective, hugged his friend and petted his hair. "I don't have enough time, Hiro." Shuichi moaned as he buried his face into Hiro's shoulder. "I don't want to let go."

Hiro's voice shook. "I know. I know, Shuichi. You have to do this for him now, though. He's... not strong right now. He'll need to see you before he goes."

Shuichi looked up and searched his field of vision until he found the doctor. "What will you do to him."

The doctor walked over and looked Shuichi in the eye. "Nothing painful. He's awake now, so he'll just drift off to sleep."

Shuichi smiled bitterly. "And never wake up. Fine. Take me to him."

In his room, everyone had filed in to see Yuki laying on the hospital bed with a tube in is nose and an oxygen machine breathing for him. A saline drip was in both arms and his family crowded around him. Petting his hair, touching his hands, and kissing his forehead, each one told him they loved him without actually saying goodbye. He blinked and moved his mouth, trying to shape words to no avail.

Once everyone left, Shuichi stepped forward. A nurse beside him held up an needle as Shuichi attached himself to Yuki's hand and kissed his fingers.

She nodded to Yuki. "You'll have about five minutes before Mr. Yuki... falls asleep."

Shuichi nodded and smiled. "Okay. Go ahead. You hear that, Yuki. I know how tired you've been lately," he said as tears fell down his cheeks, "you can go to sleep soon. I'll sit with you until you do."

Yuki nodded weakly, immediately exhausted as the nurse emptied the syringe. Shuichi lifted his face up to look Yuki in the eye, and kissed him. It tasted like salt and copper on his lips. He missed Yuki's taste. Sweet tobacco. Now he tasted like tears and blood.

Shuichi ran his fingers through his love's hair, as Yuki struggled to tell him something. "W-ait fer meh? ta Wake. Up?" He asked disjointedly as he began to drift into unconsciousness. His blood pressure began to drop slowly.

Shuichi began to cry. He slowly let himself smile at Yuki happily. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Waiting for you. I promise. I'll be waiting to see you smile again. I love you more than anything Yuki." He began to kiss Yuki again. His hands. Fingertips. Temples. Nose. Lips. He cried and smiled for Yuki.

"I- ah- love- you- Shu-ichi." Yuki stammered out in barely more than a whisper as he smiled. "Al-ways Love- Shu-ichi."

Shuichi looked through his reddened eyes as Yuki began to breath more slowly. "I wish I could have another lifetime, just to memorize you. You're so perfect Yuki. Beautiful. I love you so much. I'll never love someone as much as you. I'll always love you more." He promised as Yuki slipped into blackness. "Goodbye, Yuki."

Shuichi switched the power off on the beeping machines, only confirming Yuki's life was truly gone, and crawled onto the hospital bed. The smile fell off his lips and his heart wrenched out of his chest painfully as he kissed Yuki and sobbed on his shoulder.


End file.
